1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved surgical glove and to a method for making the improved glove.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome), medical practitioners, particularly surgeons, may be at increased risk during surgical operations. Conventional surgical gloves are provided primarily to maintain adequate sterilization of a surgical area, and are not durably fabricated for protection against needles or other sharp instruments and body parts such as splintered bones. Thus, during any surgery or medical operation requiring the use of sharp implements such as a needle, there is a considerable risk of accidental penetration or laceration of the surgical glove, with the most common area of laceration being along the fingertips and thumb tip. An accidental needle penetration is particularly dangerous, since the needle will likely not only penetrate the surgical glove, but the physician's finger or thumb as well. Further, a conventional surgical glove may become abraded or torn, particularly along the knuckles and fingertips, during a procedure. In either circumstance, a communicable disease, such as AIDS, may be transmitted from the patient to the physician.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved surgical glove that is sufficiently durable to function without the risk of tearing and sufficiently reinforced to prevent accidental penetration or laceration.